How Sakuno met Nanjiroh
by ritsu01
Summary: Ok I suck at summaries but don't worry this has no pairings...Ok maybe it has a slight RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

One rainy afternoon Sakuno found herself under a waiting shed alone with a complete stranger/weirdo dressed in a black robe and she was wearing a white tank top and a long sleeved pink jacket and a dark blue skirt that reached her knees

One rainy afternoon Sakuno found herself under a waiting shed alone with a complete stranger/weirdo dressed in a black robe and she was wearing a white stringed top and a long sleeved pink jacket and a dark blue skirt that reached her knees.

_Sigh, I should have listened to my Obaa-chan and brought an umrbella with me before leaving the house ,_Sakuno thought.

_Flashback_

"Sakuno!", Ryuzaki Sumire shouted.

"Yes Obaa-chan?", Sakuno replied

"Can you get these things for me?", she said while giving Sakuno a short list.

"Hai"

"Arigato, and I think its going to rain, don't you think you think you should bring an umbrella?

"No thanks Obaa-chan"

Ryuzaki Sumire just shrugged as Sakuno ran outside.

_End of Flashback_

_Sigh, I knew I should have __**NOT **__listened to Rinko and get these damn gardening tools... but then again what if she will burn my precious magazines?! Groan! I should be at home now happily reading my porn magazines and getting Ryoma pissed off! Why didn't she just send the brat instead?!", Nanjiroh thought. _

_Flashback_

"Oi Nanjiroh!", Rinko yelled.

"Yes dear?", Nanjiroh said, putting down his newspaper with porn in it.

"Can you get my gardening tools from the shop?"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I'll burn all your magazines!"

"Ah Ok ok I'll go!"

_End of Flashback_

_Oh well, I might as well start a conversasion with this cute little girl I'm stuck with to pass the time, _Nanjiroh thought while shrugging.

"Well I guess we're stuck here till the rain stops so whats your name?", Nanjiroh asked.

"R-ryuzaki Sakuno"

_Hmmm must be related to the old hag maybe I'll ask her later,_Nanjiroh thought.

"So what school do you go to Sakuno-chan?"

"S-seigaku, so w-what's your name?"

"Sorry, but since you attend Seigaku you probably know my bratty son and he doesn't want people to know I'm his dad, says that I embarrass him" Nanjiroh chuckled," But you can call me Samurai Nanjiroh or just plain Nanjiroh"

"Well I t-think you're alright

"Aw thanks Sakuno-chan, I have a question",Nanjiroh smirked," Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sakuno's face became scarlet,"N-no"

"But you like someone",Nanjiroh said teasingly.

Now Sakuno's face was as red as a ripe tomato "Well, y-yeah, I like him but he doesn't seem to be interested in me"

"Well can you describe this guy?",Nanjiroh smirked.

"O-okay, well his g-good looking, a little cocky, r-really good at tennis, silent, I-isn't interested with_ any _girl-"

"Okay, okay I have heard enough, especially after the isn't interested with girls" Nanjiroh said, "and ya know what that description reminds me of my brat of a son...except the good looking and really good at tennis I_ know _he can _never _beat me at those two things!", He grinned then laughed like a madman.

Sakuno sweat dropped

"So how about you t-tell me about your son?"

"Ok then, he's a cocky little brat!"

Sakunos sweat drop grew bigger,"Um a-any _other _descriptions?"

"Hmmm, I can't think of anything else to describe him, but he did say he was starting to have feeling for a certain girl",Nanjiroh chuckled and grinned, "Why are you so interested?"

"N-no reason, I just wanted to know"

"Ok, Whatever", then he looked at the rain,"Oh look it's not raining _that _hard anymore and my house is only a few blocks, how about you stay the night with us Sakuno-chan?"

"O-ok"

At the Echizen Residence

"Oi Rinko,I'm back!",Nanjiroh shouted

Sakuno had a confused look in her face _Rinko?_ and was about to ask who she was until-

"Don't worry she's just my wife", Naniroh said

Then Rinko appeared

"Nanjiroh did you get my gardening tools like I asked?"

"Yeah,yeah I did and we're gonna have a guest tonight!"

And he introduced Sakuno to Rinko _and_ Nanako and told them how they "met".

"Um dear, shouldn't you call her relatives and tell them she's here?",Rinko asked

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask", He said, then looked at Sakuno," Are you related to Ryuzaki Sumire?"

"Y-yes, she's my Obaa-chan"_How does he know my Obaa-chan?_

"Ok,I'll call her then _"No way __**HER**__ Obaa-chan is the old hag?! But she's so cute while Sumire is...um-_

"W-wait how do you know my Obaa-chan?"

"I knew her a long time ago she was my coach when I was about...your age"_ I think_

And then he went to the telephone

"Hi Sakuno-chan! I'm Meino Nanako, nice to meet you I'm Uncle Nanjiroh's niece and the cousin of-"

"Nanako-san! Can you please help me here n the kitchen!",Rinko yelled.

"Coming Auntie",Nanako shouted back.

"I'm sorry Sakuno-chan but Auntie is calling me", and with that she left and ran of to the kitchen.

Then Nanjiroh appeared

"Sakuno-chan I already called your Obaa-chan and she said it's alright for you to stay with us for tonight"

"Arigato for letting me stay here" she said while bowing.

Then Rinko and Nanako appeared.

"Um Uncle, where will Sakuno-chan sleep?",Nanako asked Nanjiroh.

"Simple She will sleep in the brat's room!",Nanjiroh declared happily.

Dinner Time

"Hey brat",Nanjiroh shouted, "Get down here its dinner time and we have a guest!"

Sakuno sweat dropped _At least I'm finally gonna find out who the "brat" is, _Sakuno thought.

Then she heard footsteps, and when she turned around to see who it is...she saw that it was...

_**RYOMA?!**_,Sakuno thought,_ No way!Ryoma is the "Brat"!W-wait! This means that this is __**his **__house I'm in and this is __**his **__family think I gonna faint._ But luckily she didn't._ And didn't his dad say something about him liking a certain girl?!_

Then when Ryoma saw Sakuno his eyes widened__

_W-wait! Why is __**Ryuzaki **__here?! Don't tell me __**she's**__ the guest! And how the heck did she get here?! This must be my baka Oyaji's fault! And just when I'm starting to have feelings for this girl! And didn't I tell him about my feelings?! Gasp, what if he told her?! _Ryoma thought,_ Groan! Why did I tell him anyway?!_

_Flashback_

"Oi Oyaji!",Ryoma said.

"Hn", Nanjiroh replied while reading his porn magazines.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want brat?"

"Um you see I'm staring to like this certain girl and-"

"W-wait did you say you _like _a girl?!"

Ryoma nodded

"R-really?!", then laughs like there's no tomorrow and like a crazy lunatic, and laughed some more, and some more laughing and finally Ryoma got pissed off and started to walk away from the lunatic.

"W-wait! HaHaHaHa!Come back!HaHaHaHaHa!", Nanjiroh yelled at a very pissed off Ryoma.

Ryoma grunted and kept walking away not looking back at the laughing moron and mentally punched himself for even telling him.

_End of Flashback_

So...

"Ryuzaki what are you doing here?",Ryoma asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Um,y-you see Ryoma-kun-"

"I invited her here"Nanjiroh said cutting off Sakuno.

Ryoma could have screamed, **"WHAT" **and started strangling his baka Oyaji or something but since he is **RYOMA ECHIZEN **he didn't and just said "Hn"and sat down beside Sakuno and began eating his dinner.

In the middle of eating...

"Oh yeah! She'll be sleeping in your room too, brat!",Nanjiroh grinned.

Ryoma choked while saying,"What!Why?!"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not a good reason",Ryoma muttered.

"Well she _obviously _can't stay in our room and Nanako-san's room is too small"

"Fine"

"Good"

And Sakuno just sat there eating her food and listening to the conversation getting redder by the second.

Bedtime

"Ok everyone time to go to bed!",Nanako said

"Hai",everyone answered

So everyone went to their room except for Sakuno because she went to _Ryoma_'s room.

Inside Ryoma's room...

"Um Ryoma-kun where d-do we s-sleep?",Sakuno asked.

"In _my _bed _Duh!_ There are no more sleeping bags or anything to cover the floor and you don't expect that either of us is going to sleep in the floor,_ right?_"

Sakuno just nodded and blushed at the fact that she and Ryoma had to sleep in the _same _room and on the _same _bed!

So while thinking of those things she just stood there like a dope until Ryoma shouted "Oi Ryuzaki!"_What the heck is wrong with her?_ He thought. And then Sakuno snapped out of it and saw Ryoma on the bed already so she climbs on the bed and faced the opposite direction of Ryoma.

**The End**

_Or is it_


	2. The next day

This story is for the certain people who told me to make a sequel,chapter,etc.

There! Are ya happy?!

And thanks for the reviews!

In the morning

_Beep Beep Beep_

Ryoma woke up from his slumber and stretched, _Hmmm,Ryuzaki is still asleep, should I wake her up or not?, _Ryoma thought,_Nah, maybe later besides I've got practice today buchou wants us to train hard for the nationals,Tche, mada mada dane._And he got up from the bed and went to he bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower...

"Oi Ryuzaki!",Ryoma shouted standing near the bed, "Wake up already!", Sakuno shot out of bed,"Good Morning,Ryoma-kun _Yawn" ,_she said half awake.

"Hn"

The door suddenly opened.

"Oh good, you both are already awake!",Nanjiroh exclaimed.

"What do you want Oyaji?!"

"Nothing much brat, just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready, the old hag-er-Ryuzaki Sumire left these clothes for Sakuno-chan and told her she should stay here for a while coz Sumire is busy and we should bring Sakuno-chan home after lunch", then he notices Ryoma is already "dressed up" to go outside, "Say brat, where are you going this early?",since it was only 7 o'clock am.

"I have practice today",_Groan, why did we have practice today?! What if baka Oyaji will __**do**__ something incredibly stupid which will get me humiliated?!_

"Ok, Whatever", _Hmmm, so Sakuno-chan will be staying here alone for a while, this is the perfect oppurtunity to do something stupid to humiliate that brat and it is also my revenge to him coz he burned my precious magazines!Mwahahahah!, _Nanjiroh thought happily.

After Ryoma left...

Nanjiroh and Sakuno had a small conversation then...

"Hey Sakuno-chan! Come here I wanna show ya something!", Nanjiroh yelled.

Sakuno followed Nanjiroh in the living room...

"Y-yes?"

"Look at this", he said showing her a big red book...or is it?

After practice 12 o'clock am

_I better hurry up and get home!, _Ryoma thought as he raced through the streets to his home.

_Pant Pant Pant_

Howls of laughter can be heard throughout the house. The loudest were obviously made by Nanjiroh and the soft giggles from Sakuno.

He ran to the direction of the voices...

Lo and behold! What they were laughing at was...

A photo album...

but a photo album filled with...

_**My Baby Pictures!!**__,_Ryoma screamed in his mind, yet the two didn't seem to notice the poor brat.

"And this was taken on the brat's 2nd birthday...", Nanjiroh said as Sakuno giggled at the picture.Ryoma as a kid apparently squashed the cake, making it scatter so there was cake all over him, on his hair,his clothes,his face,everywhere! He looked abnormally goofy and very very unRyoma-like.

Sakuno burst out laughing, "HaHaHaHa!"

Same thing happened to Nanjiroh, "HaHaHaHa!", both had tears in there eyes so with all the laughing they _still _didn't notice the poor poor brat standing in front of them .

_Aaaarghhh! I new baka Oyaji would do something like this! Why didn't I burn these pictures together with his porn?!_ he thought.

Then finally the brat got Nanjiroh's attention

"Ah brat you're _finally _here!", Nanjiroh said with a sly smirk, "I was just showing Sakuno-chan some pictures"

Sakuno blushed when she saw the poor humiliated guy and said, "G-gomen R-ryoma-kun" she said with a pout then smiled, "...you were s-so adorable when you w-were a baby!", she said.

As she showed him the the pictures they were looking at.

The 1st was his picture on his 2nd birthday, the next was when he was 2 years old, he was wearing a black and grey yukata ,pouting obviously mad because he was forced to wear it. The 3rd was at the beach when he was 2 years old also, he was already wearing his white cap, a black t-shirt and red shorts carrying a small pail and shovel,his arms were folded and he was frowning, the last one was when he learned how to play tennis also (and obviously) he was 2 years old, he was wearing _maong _jumpers and a red t-shirt inside it and he was holding a large racket, (compared to him at least) it was huge.

Ryoma's jaw dropped, mentally of course.

_BAKA OYAJI!!, _Ryoma screamed in his mind and gave Nanjiroh a death glare.

Nanjiroh just smirked slyly at him, "Oi brat! Me and Sakuno-chan here already ate lunch, so isn't it time to bring her home"

"...", still very angry/humiliated because of what Nanjiroh did, "Hn,Fine! Let's go Ryuzaki"

"H-hai", then she looked at Nanjiroh, "Arigato, for um...entertaining me this morning and for letting me stay here"

While walking to her house Sakuno thought of her and Nanjiroh's conversasion.

_Flashback_

"So Sakuno-chan how's the brat doing at school?", Nanjiroh asked bordingly apparantly not caring _at all _but just felt like asking.

"F-fine, he's actually one of the s-smartest students there", she informed him.

"Oh really",_Hmmm, what should I do to humiliate the brat?,_he thought.

"Do you have a question about the brat that you want to be answered?", he asked innocently, _This is perfect I'll spill secrets to her about the brat!,_he thought happily.

" N-none actually", _Yes!! I've got tons and tons of questions!Like: Who is this girl he likes?,Why is he naive,stupid and insensitive or in other words a brat all the time?, How come he is the complete opposite of his dad?, _Sakuno thought.

"Are you sure", Nanjiroh asked raising one eyebrow, _Noooo! My plan is ruined ruined! I tell you! Better think of another one..._

"I don't really know anything about his childhood...", _His childhood! Baka Sakuno! Of all the things why that?!_

_That's a great idea! I can show her his baby pictures!Bwahahaha!My plan to humiliiate the brat is still in progress!,_Nanjiroh thought happily.

"Hey Sakuno-chan! Come here, I wanna show ya something" Nanjiroh yelled

"Y-yes?"...

_End of Flashback_

They were almost at her house...

Sakuno giggled as she recalled Ryoma's baby pictures.

The prince of tennis/brat heard her giggle, "What's so funny", he asked with one eyebrow raised, _She must be laughing at my pictures! Groan! I swear when I get home Oyaji is so dead!_

"N-nothing, Ryoma-kun"

Then they arrived at the Ryuzaki residence

"Arigato for bringing me home Ryoma-kun", she said. And she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hn, see ya tomorrow Ryuzaki", was he's reply while blushing a little bit, he was thinking on how to destroy,murder,kill,etc his Oyaji.

"Y-yeah,Bye", a very very red Sakuno said.

Unknown to the couple, a weirdo was hiding under some bushes...

"That's it?! A little kiss on the cheek only?!", the weirdo...Nanjiroh complained, "Tche, and why the hell am I sooo itchy?!...Wait this bush is poison ivy, Aaargh!!"

THE _real _END

Yeah, yeah, yeah, if ya think the story is boring well I am sorry for that but I can't think of anything to write and _if _there are complaints of why they(as in Ryoma and Sakuno) didn't kiss (just in case) 1, because I didn't feel like it and 2, coz Ryoma was just startin' to like her _only starting. _


End file.
